Torrent
by TAAV
Summary: Oneshot. The road ahead is not always easy. Ash contemplates what might have been, and what might still be.


**Set around the time and events of the first and second episodes of the first series. ('**_**Pokémon Emergency!**_**' and '**_**Pokémon: I chose you!**_**'). **

**I own nothing.**

**

* * *

**

**Torrent**

Rain splashed down against the window pane, cooling it to the touch, and causing frosty breath to be left behind on it's surface in lacy, spiders' web patterns. Outside the sky was dark and unforgiving, with clouds hanging low; purple, bruised and smeared across the heavens.

Cold fingers pressed up tight against the side of the peeling framework, and a flushed cheek rested gently against the glass, as lone figure watched water teem down the outside surface of the window, pooling at the bottom in time worn gouges and scores.

Exhaling once again, in a long, drawn sigh, Ash Ketchum reached up from his curled position on the window seat with a hand, to trace loose shapes through his own misty breath.

Officer Jenny, the first person he'd met as he frantically arrived in Viridian City, dirty, wretched and hollow-eyed, had offered to put him up for the night seeing as the weather, amongst other things, was making it impossible to even think about moving on.

All Ash'd wanted was to get out of the city and move on, into the forest and beyond, but then the downpour had started and any hope of travel had evaporated away. He supposed he should be grateful he wasn't outside in the rain, freezing and alone. But, it didn't really feel like he deserved any more than exactly that.

Pikachu shifted in his sleep, battle wearied and not yet recovered. He was curled up in a ball, sleeping just about peacefully on a little fold out bed. He hadn't seemed troubled by the day's events, or how close they'd already come to…

An orange-gold lightening bolt flashed across the sky, piercing bright and forking in what felt like millions of different directions, distracting Ash from that train of thought. It was the only one that had been running through his mind for the past few hours though, splintering through his head like the lightening did the sky.

Less than a week ago, he'd been sat up watching television, wishing for this life, and now he had it, he wasn't so sure any more.

That morning, he'd found himself stuck, with no choice, no option; he'd taken Pikachu from Professor Oak begrudgingly and yet, now… Well, more _then_ really… he'd been so scared of losing him.

Peeling his numbing face from the glass, Ash looked over to where his Pokémon… his friend… slept.

Maybe he should return to Pallet Town, back to his Mom. Professor Oak would surely take Pikachu back, wouldn't he? Everyone would be better off then. Looking back to the window, Ash realised for the first time what he had traced in the clouded windowpane.

Two spiky ears… A lightening bolt tail…

Pikachu deserved better, and Ash decided there and then, staring out into the starless night, that he'd make sure he got it.

"You'll make a good trainer, you know?"

Startled, Ash turned to find Jenny leant up against the doorway, two mugs of something steaming held within her hands. Offering a pale green, ceramic cup out towards the young boy, she entered the room, and came to sit next to Ash on the window seat.

The dark blue uniform of earlier was gone, replaced with softer, casual attire.

Accepting the drink, Ash sipped at the liquid inside before cradling it within both his hands. Looking down into the mug's dark depths he replied,

"Thanks. I didn't notice you come in."

"Oh, I can be sneaky when I need to be," Jenny smiled, "I mean that though. You'll be fine."

Frowning down at the floor, Ash shook his head.

"The nurse at the Poké Centre didn't seem to think so."

Jenny reached out to place a hand on Ash's shoulder, giving it a quick squeeze in reassurance.

"She didn't know what had happened to you two. Joy just cares a lot about pokémon, that's all. She can be a little… brusque with people sometimes. She and I know though it's a big step leaving home to set out on your own journey. And you're bound to make the odd mistake along the way, Ash. If you learn from them though, they don't matter so much anymore."

Stealing a brief glance at Pikachu, Ash leant forward to rest his forehead against the glass.

"Maybe."

The pair sat in silence for a while, both watching the downpour outside continue on, the sounds of water drumming against the earth repetitive and endless.

Their drinks were nearly gone, when Ash asked,

"Why do you think I'll make a good trainer?"

Smiling again, Jenny gestured gently over to Pikachu, who was still slumbering quietly on.

"Because you care. You wanted the best for Pikachu, even though he'd been troublesome towards you. You still fought to protect him, and that kind of attitude will win you a lot of friends; human and pokémon alike."

Sharing a small smile with what was maybe a new friend, Ash nodded. Reaching out to take the mug from the young trainer's hands, Jenny finished up.

"Go on, get to bed. I'd imagine this storm will blow itself out by morning, and you'll be able to get on your way."

Nodding, Ash picked himself up off of the red and blue cushions, and went to settle himself in bed. As Jenny reached the door, he called out.

"Hey," pausing he fumbled for the right words. "Uh, thank you. For, you know."

Jenny dipped her head slightly in acknowledgement before pulling the bedroom door shut behind her. Out in the corridor she smiled to herself.

Ash wasn't the first newly started trainer she'd ever taken in for a night, and nor was he likely to be the last. By now she knew what needed to be said and sometimes, what didn't. Inside, her heart told her, this little one from Pallet Town was going to be fine.

Within the spare room, more at peace with what had happened already, and maybe ready to move on, Ash let himself slip off to sleep. Subconsciously he wrapped an arm about a small warm body, as Pikachu climbed from his own bed, to press himself in against Ash's side.

There feeling safe once again, Pikachu rested.


End file.
